


As We Go Along

by orphan_account



Category: The Monkees (Band), The Monkees (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Cute, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff and Smut, Loud Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:55:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22643728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mike wants Peter to be loud.Peter obliges.
Relationships: Mike Nesmith/Peter Tork
Kudos: 17





	As We Go Along

**Author's Note:**

> i do not own the monkees and i am not making any profits off of this work, nor do i imply or believe that any of this ever happened in any way shape or form
> 
> lil 20 minute thing i wrote, not proofread one bit, but i think it's kinda cute :'))
> 
> title is as we go along by the monkees, which was stuck in my head while i was writing this

"Michael, no. You know full well how hard it is for me to stay quiet."

"Awh, but that's the point, honeychild," Mike purred in his sweet southern drawl, wrapping an arm around Peter's shoulders as he leaned in closer to his ear, whispering those teasing words. His bottom lip just barely brushed the shell of Peter's ear, an intense shiver rolling through the bassist's whole body at the contact.

"Please, I don't want the others to hear," Peter lied, leaning back against Michael and pressing himself into the male's body, relishing in the way his tall (albeit thin) frame embraced Peter and made him feel so small and helpless. 

His ass pushed behind him against Mike's still-hardening bulge, silently begging the taller man to go further, press Peter past his comfort zone, the way his lover knew turned him on to no end.

Mike took the hint, flipping Peter around and fisting the globes of his ass harshly before bringing a hand up to his chin, grabbing his jaw, and forcing the bassist to look him in the eyes.

"You don't wanna disobey me, little boy. I woulda thought you'd've known that by now." The desperate look in Peter's eyes almost caused Mike to let his guard down. They were heavily clouded with arousal and his expression was just begging the larger man to positively ruin him.

"I don't. I'll listen to you," Peter spoke up weakly, voice caught in his throat. 

"Listen to me what?"

"Listen to you, sir." Peter shook softly, melting into Michael's arms and pressing himself towards his chest. The guitarist embraced him tightly, knowing that Peter needed affection while in subspace, despite his constant begging for unrestricted, rough dominance.

"Good boy. On the bed, face down, ass up. Just like you know I like." Peter obliged, reluctantly pulling out of Mike's arms and trailing over to the bed, getting into the specified position, face buried half in his arms and half in the pillow, perky little ass swaying back and forth subconsciously, his arousal taking control of all of his actions by this point.

"Fuuuck, that's a fine piece of man." Mike drew out his words, making his southern accent that much more sexy to Peter, the latter's pretty pink cock twitching from where it hung under him. Michael's eyes followed the drop of precum as it fell from the slit of Peter's cock, a string of the translucent fluid still connected to the head as it dripped down. Michael came up behind Peter and his hand found its way to the sticky trail, collecting it on his finger.

"So wet, honey. My words turn ya on that much, babe?" A weak whimper escaped Peter's mouth and he nodded furiously. 

"L-love when you talk to me about how dirty I am, sir. Makes me feel like such a little whore~"

Michael groaned deep in his chest, spreading Peter's cheeks and kneeling behind him on the bed and bringing his face down, lapping over his pink puckered hole as the smaller man let out a surprised cry, quickly muffling it in the pillow. Mike smacked his ass hard.

"Did'ja already fuckin' forget? Dont'cha remember mah one and only rule for tonight? Ya gotta be loud. Let everyone on this whole block know how fuckin' good your lover makes you feel, how hard he makes you cum, how much of a slut you turn into when I slide my thick cock into that tight lil hole? I want every single fuckin' person within a mile of us to know my name." Throughout his little monologue, Michael wedged two lithe, skilled fingers into that hole, alternating between scissoring to stretch him and pressing the tips against his sweet spot. 

Peter seized up at Mike's words, back arching to the point it looked near painful and a loud cry leaving his throat. Michael would never get over how responsive his lover was. No other chick or guy he had hooked up with before even came close to comparing with the way Peter reacted to his talented ministrations, how eager he was to please and be pleased by Michael. 

"God, you're such a pretty boy. Never gonna get over how sexy you are in bed, all those heavenly sounds you make, the way you always seem to need more… such an insatiable lil bitch." Mike punctuated his last word with a third finger entering Peter's hole, causing a near scream to escape the smaller man's mouth as his cock throbbed wildly under him and he began to cum.

"Awh, that's a good lil boy. Good baby," Michael coaxed him through his orgasm sweetly, fingering him until he began to shake from overstimulation and those little pained whimpers that Mike knew all too well began to ring in the sex-filled air. He slowly pulled out his hand, careful not to stimulate his prostate, and layed down next to the bassist who seemed to be made of jelly and nothing more.

"W-wanna help," Peter whined, eyes wet with the tears that were a consequence of his intense orgasm.

"Nah, nah baby boy. Another time. I'm fine just seein' that I made my baby boy feel good. 

Peter's trademark smile spread across his angelic face and Michael smiled back.

"Love you."

"Love ya too."


End file.
